harry potter and the inheritance magus
by cherubim archangel press
Summary: harry gets tons of cool titles and powers


One day Harry James Potter stood in gringotts wizarding bank in diagon alley. He walked up to the nearest open teller and said," I would like to hear the wills of Sirius black and James and lily potter ". The goblin teller said that that would be fine and led him to an office in the bank that said on a plaque ripclaw, senior inheritance manager. Harry walked into the office and said to the goblin inside that he wanted to hear the three wills of his parents and godfather. So the goblin silently reached inside the desk and pulled out three sheets of parchment and passed them over to harry. Harry read the wills quickly and they said first,

_**I, James Lucien potter hereby declare this my last will and testament and declare all other wills null and void. I leave all of my titles and lands and funds to my son harry James potter. this includes the titles lord potter, lord Gryffindor, lord peverell, and lord pendragon, the family vaults of house potter, house Gryffindor, house peverell, and house pendragon, the properties of potter manor in Scotland, Gryffindor castle in Ireland, peverell manor in Wales, and castle pendragon in England. Thus ends the will of Lord James Lucien potter.**_

The next will was the will of his mother, and said,

_**I, lily rose potter nee Evans hereby declare this my final will and testament and declare all others null and void. To my son harry James potter I leave all my titles, lands, and funds. This includes the titles of lord ravenclaw, king Emrys, lord le fay, lord hufflepuff, lord warren, and lord Bruce, the family vaults of house ravenclaw, the family vaults of house Emrys, the family vaults of house le fay, the family vaults of house hufflepuff, the family vaults of house warren, and the family vaults of house Bruce, and the properties of castle ravenclaw in Ireland, castle Camelot in Scotland, castle le fay in France, castle hufflepuff in England, warren manor in Scotland, and castle Bruce in Scotland. Thus ends the will of lily rose potter nee Evans.**_

The next will was that of his godfather Sirius black and said,

_**I, lord Sirius Orion black hereby say that if you're reading this will I messed up supremely and died. I leave all of my titles, moneys, and lands to my godson harry James potter. This includes the titles of lord black, lord slytherin, lord malfoy, lord lestrange, lord weasley, and lord wellington, the family vaults for house black, house slytherin, house malfoy, house lestrange, house weasley, and house wellington, and the properties of number four grimmauld place, London, England, castle black on Orion island in the Atlantic ocean, castle slytherin in England, malfoy manor in Scotland, lestrange castle in Ireland, the burrow in England, weasels den in Wales, and wellington manor in Ireland. Thus ends my will.**_

Then ripclaw handed harry several more wills, the first of which was that of Remus lupin which said,

_**I, Remus john lupin hereby say that this is my last will and testament. To my surrogate nephew harry James potter I leave all of my titles, funds, and lands, this includes the titles of lord lupin, lord tonks, lord prewett, lord zabini, lord Krum, lord delacour, lord diggory, lord hagrid, lord bulstrode, lord Crabbe, lord goyle, lord Parkinson, and lord granger, the properties of lupine manor in Scotland, tonks manor in Ireland, prewett manor in Wales, zabini castle in England, Krum castle in Bulgaria, delacour palace in France, diggory manor in Wales, hagrid fortress in Egypt, bulstrode manor in Ireland, Crabbe castle in Portugal, goyle manor in Russia, Parkinson monastery in Burma, and granger manor in Scotland, and the family vaults of house lupin, house tonks, house prewett, house zabini, house Krum, house delacour, house diggory, house hagrid, house bulstrode, house Crabbe, house goyle, house Parkinson, and house granger. So endeth my will. **_

The next and final will was the will of Severus snape and said,

_**I, lord Severus snape now say that I have been a greasy git and declare this will my last one. To harry James potter I leave everything I have, including all of my lands, titles, and funds, this includes the titles of lord snape, lord longbottom, lord malkin, lord Ollivander, lord gaunt, lord basilisk, lord flaremaster, lord sinestra, lord flitwick, lord quirell, lord vector, lord McGonagall, lord Dumbledore, and lord Trelawney, also I leave him the family vaults of house snape, house longbottom, house malkin, house Ollivander, house gaunt, house basilisk, house flaremaster, house sinestra, house flitwick, house quirell, house vector, house McGonagall, house Dumbledore, and house Trelawney, I also leave him the properties of snape manor in Ireland, longbottom manor in Wales, malkin tower in England, Ollivander castle in England, gaunt manor in Scotland, the chamber of secrets in Scotland, flame manor in Egypt, sinestra tower in Wales, flitwick castle in Ireland, quirell castle in Albania, McGonagall tower in Scotland, Dumbledore castle in Wales, and Trelawney tower in Antarctica. Thus endeth my will.**_

Harry looked up from all of the wills with an expression of shock on his face, and said, does this mean what I think it means? Ripclaw said, if you think this means that you are a grand king of more than a dozen houses you are correct. This also means that you are emancipated, have about fifty seats on the wizengamot, are about to come into your magical maturity, and are the wealthiest being in the world. Then harry said wait, what do you mean come into my magical maturity? So ripclaw said then, what I mean is that your magical core will grow to its largest possible size, you will gain all of your family magics, become an elemental lord, become immortal, and gain any creature inheritances that you might have.

Then all of a sudden harry rose into the air surrounded by a gold sphere of light that started pulsing quickly as it brought harry to his full power levels and changed him to an elemental lord. But then as soon as it had started it stopped and harry stood there in the office looking nothing like he had before his maturity happened, now instead of a scrawny underweight, under height weakling he was nearly seven feet tall, was heavily muscled, wore long white robes with his house emblems emblazoned upon them and had the sword of Gryffindor sheathed at his side.

Then he thanked ripclaw for his help and walked out of the bank atrium before disappearating to kings cross station and walking onto the Hogwarts express before choosing a compartment and starting work on his occlumency shields. Once he was finished with his shields he sat up and saw that his friends Ron, Hermione, and Neville had walked in. soon his old enemy Draco malfoy walked in flanked by Crabbe and goyle. Harry stood up the second they started insulting his friends and hit them with a petrifying curse, then once the curse wore of he said to Draco that he was the lord of house malfoy and as such malfoy was beholden to him.


End file.
